


Obi-Wan is Doing His BestTM

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of trauma, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is still disabled, Banned Together Bingo 2020, BannedTogether2020, Canon Disabled Character, Car Accidents, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Shmi and Qui-Gon made a blended family and then adopted Ahsoka, just a whole ass prosthetic, no sleeve tattoos here, too realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: All sorts of stuff comes out when you're stuck in traffic with your boyfriend's brother
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Obi-Wan is Doing His BestTM

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo fill for 'Too Realistic'!  
> ....I usually hate modern AUs, but this one caught my friend and I pretty hard.

Padmè thought nothing of it when she tossed Obi-Wan the keys. Afterall, they were the keys to his and Cody’s car.  
  
Still, she couldn’t help the small flash of guilt when the little turtle keychain struck him in the chest and fell into his hand, Obi-Wan staring at the keyring blankly. Padmè felt guilty, and not a little foolish. The first time she had been invited for dinner with the entire Jinn-Skywalker family, and she had clearly violated some sort of unwritten rule.  
  
She should have just let Anakin run out to get more milk, or taken Cody’s offer to re-shuffle the cars in the driveway.  
  
“Are you alright?” Padmè said. Obi-Wan just blinked down at the keys.  
  
“Um.” He said finally, not an ounce of the charming law student she had been talking to about late-stage capitalism’s impact on the disillusionment of younger generations just a few minutes before. “I don’t drive.”  
  
“Oh!” Padmè sighed in relief. An easy problem to fix. “No problem at all- your car is the same model as my sister’s, I can drive!”  
  
That seemed to solve the problem for a while. Obi-Wan seemed to mostly relax once Padmè had taken the keys from him, though he started bouncing his leg like his brother did almost the moment they had pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Had they not hit traffic on the way back from the store, Padmè likely would have forgotten all about their previous interaction.  
  
But they did hit traffic, and Padmè was forced to remember it.  
  
When the vehicle hadn’t been allowed to move more than ten feet in a minute, Padmè noticed Obi-Wan was tense and gripping the sides of his seat with nearly white knuckles. For half a second, Padmè was grateful that this wasn’t her car, since Obi-Wan genuinely looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
“Need me to pull over?”  
  
“No.” Obi-Wan said sharply. He had his eyes locked on his hands, rather than out the windshield like someone with motion sickness should. “Just keep driving. I’ll be fine once I’m home.” He paused then, taking a deep breath. “I’m not going to be sick. I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”  
  
“Don’t apologize!” Padmè said, knowing how fake it sounded even as the words fell past her lips. “Sorry.”  
  
“You’re alright. I just-“ Another deep, shaky breath as they crept forwards another few feet. “I am sorry. I thought I would be alright, you shouldn’t have to see this.” He paused again, this one shorter. “I told Cody I would be alright.”  
  
Neither said anything for what felt like minutes, and amounted to only another few tens of feet towards the stoplight. Flashing lights slowly came into view- probably a wreck. Before Padmè could comment, the song on the radio changed to some pop song from a few years previous. She wouldn’t have noticed, if not for how Obi-Wan calmly and pointedly flicked the radio off and opened an app on the home screen of his phone. From a quick glance it appeared to be a timer, set to a seemingly random time of a little less than three minutes.  
  
“Obi-Wan, are you okay?” Padmè tried to keep her voice level, but she couldn’t deny that the situation was more than a little frightening. “It’s alright if you aren’t, I just-“  
  
“No, you deserve to know why your boyfriend’s brother is having a panic attack in the passenger seat.” Obi-Wan interjected with a grimace. “It’s PTSD, from the- from when Anakin-“ He swallowed hard, and Padmè didn’t need the end of the sentence to know that Obi-Wan meant the accident that had cost Anakin his dominant arm below the elbow.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Padmè said, if only because she wasn’t sure how else to respond. Obi-Wan laughed bitterly.  
  
“Don’t be. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, he hasn’t taken it nearly as hard as the rest of us.”  
  
It was Padmè’s turn to laugh. She couldn’t argue with that- Anakin was already planning a zombie victim Halloween costume.  
  
The rest of the ride passed in near silence, except for the radio that Obi-Wan turned back on after the alarm on his phone buzzed.  
  
“I am sorry you had to see that.” He said as they pulled into the driveway. “I shouldn’t have come along if I didn’t know I would be alright. That wasn’t fair to you.”  
  
Padmè gave her best reassuring smile.  
  
“You carry the grocery bad, and we’re even.”

  



End file.
